


untitled vignette: tenzin

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Birthday, Embedded Images, F/M, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: pov: you're the youngest child of avatar aang, you're an airbending master, and it's your twentieth birthday. you have to go to a big fancy party full of world leaders, but none of the old team avatar are there. five minutes in, you make your excuses and go back home, picking up your pad and watercolor inks to continue sitting vigil over the person you truly wanted to spend your birthday with.
Relationships: Katara & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Kudos: 12





	untitled vignette: tenzin

**Author's Note:**

> the writing is just here as context for my drawing.

pov: you're the youngest child of avatar aang, you're an airbending master, and it's your twentieth birthday. you have to go to a big fancy party full of world leaders, but none of the old team avatar are there. five minutes in, you make your excuses and go back home, picking up your pad and watercolor inks to continue sitting vigil over the person you truly wanted to spend your birthday with.

  
your mother comes by to check on both of you, and to wish you happy birthday again. she's asked you multiple times what you wanted, but you both know it's that she live up to her name as the best healer in the world. so she kisses your forehead and pushes you out the door to wash lin and change her bandages. ten minutes later, you come back in, and continue sitting vigil. kya, for once, is on your side against bumi, keeping her own guard to stop him from trying to 'cheer you up' with something horrible, loud, and disruptive. she says it's because she's a healer too, but you know it's really because you're siblings and you love each other.

  
somewhere, aunt toph's home is empty except for her - today was the day suyin was sent to gaoling - but somehow even the always-busy temple feels utterly isolating. your father and uncles all drop by on you and lin, and sometime after midnight you fall asleep.(edited)

  
when you wake up, her fever has broken, and she's staring at you. "hey," she says, her voice scratchy, and makes a disgusted noise when you immediately start crying. it's going to be okay. you can celebrate one day late.


End file.
